


Queens of the Wolves

by Ryenan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, School Sucks, Threesome - F/F/M, genderbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack moves in to Beacon Hills and start at the local high school, aided by the unwitting Stiles and Lydia, queens of the School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queens of the Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> The title sucks, If anyone can think of anything better, please tell me! 
> 
> Non!Beta'd....Sorry.
> 
> The tags have spoilers in them. Sorry.

Stiles Stilinski was the rough and tumble tomboy that could floor any member of the lacrosse team. Lydia Martin was the beautiful, powerful, goddess of the school. Separately, they were dangerous, and always got their way. Together, they were the scourge of the school. Lydia and Stiles were the unofficial Queens, and everyone knew it. They were not the brain and the muscle, oh no, they were both incredibly smart, Stiles may have acted the part of the brute but she was not, Ludia was not the Draco to her Crabbe. They were the Weasley twins. The only question was, in this newly dangerous world they found themselves in, Who would die in battle and leave the other to struggle on?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski to the office, Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski.” Lydia raised her eyebrows at her friend as their names crackled over the intercom. It was the second day of school, cool and crisp, and Stiles hadn’t done anything yet - that she could think of.

“Well, Stiles, shall we?” Lydia stood and picked up her backpack, Stiles taking it from her hand and slinging it over her shoulder before gathering her own messenger bag. Ms. Lumis scowled, but said nothing as they left the room, all the boys staring at Lydia in her short pink sweater dress.

“So What did we do, Lyd?” Stiles grinned, her short dark hair swishing around her gleeful smile. 

“No idea, but atleast we got out of that class. I swear, I could have taught Psychology better than that bat when I was five years old. Whatever it is, lets hope we got framed for something good.”

Stiles laughed and readjusted Lydias’ bag on her shoulder. She was a thin girl, but had good muscle tone, and was just a little shorter than Lydia when her friend was in heels. Out of heels, however, Lydia was small enough to use as an armrest. With bright auburn curls and even brighter green eyes, Lydia tended to out shine Stiles, with her short dark hair and hazel eyes, but they were both beautiful girls, albeit Stiles had a dangerous look to her that scared the boys away. The school was small, and their class near the office, so it didn’t take long to get there. 

“Check out front, see if our parents are there - please.” 

Stiles nodded and looked out the front window. A minivan or two, a black Camaro, and a dirty pickup truck.

“All clear. No idea why we got called down then.” she backed away from the window and went into the office, Lydia shutting the door softly behind them. 

“Stiles, Lydia. Dr. Deaton is waiting for you in his office.” Ms. Howell, the office secretary, was sitting behind her desk, staring at a group of teenagers sitting in an around a set of chairs. There was a beautiful blonde in the lap of a dark skinned, scowling boy, a dumb looking boy sitting with a dark haired girl, and a tall, stick thin girl with sharp jaw bones standing over a strong, sulking guy in a preppy sweater who was almost discordant with the rest of the group. They all looked a little pissed off and dangerous, save the dumb kid. 

“Thank you, Ms. Howell.” Lydia started off towards his office and ignored the band of kids entirely. Stiles filed after her, after a quick appraisal of them. She hadn’t seen them before, and It wasn’t a big school.

“New students?” Stiles whispered to her friend, who shrugged. 

“I guess so.” She knocked on the door, then grimaced at a smudge on the brass door plate.

“Really.”

“Come in.” Dr. Deaton was a square man with short hair and dark skin, his long sleve shirt tucked into Chinos and without a tie. He was nice enough, but believed in strict discipline for ‘difficult’ students like Stiles.

Lydia and Stiles entered and Dr. Deaton smiled at them, then turned his attention to the young man sitting in one of the chairs facing his desk. 

“Mr. Hale, this is Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin. I trust them to take care of your.....group. “

He smiled at the girls as Derek Hale turned to look at them, raising one eyebrow at Lydias’ outstretched hand. She dropped it and smiled sharply. 

“ Alright then. Dr. Deaton, who exactly are we taking care of?” she made air quotes around the words she found so distasteful.

“My.....wards. Erica, Boyd, Scott, Allison, Jackson, and Isaac. “ Derek said, still staring at Lydia.

“Why do they need us to take care of them? They looked fine to me.” Stiles peeked around Lydia at Derek, and grinned. 

“Hi, Stiles Stilinski. Were they home schooled? Or are we talking watching them because they have social issues? Or medical issues? I don’t think that Lydia and I - “

Dr. Deaton cut her off. “Stiles! They were homeschooled. They have been assigned to all of your classes, together, so just help them out.”

Lydia smiled. “Sure thing, Dr. D. shall we go introduce ourselves, hmm?”

Dr. Deaton stood. “Yes that would be good, so you can get to home room on time. Derek?”

Derek stood and brushed out of the office, and Stiles followed. “Did you just move here? Because this is kind of a small town, and I know everyone, my dad is the Sheriff, -”

Lydia pinched Styles in the side to get her to shut up. The kids they had seen earlier stood up when Derek entered, and lined themselves up. 

“Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Allison, Scott, Jackson. This is Lydia and Stiles. I’ll be back at three.” The kids nodded, but got a rather vulnerable look in their eyes. 

“You’ll be fine, guys, really. It’s just school. “ He leveled his gaze on the largest boy, Boyd.

“Call if you have any problems. And don’t let Isaac wander off. Erica, don’t hurt anyone. Jackson, same goes for you.”


End file.
